An Old Fashioned Wedding: Miley and Michael
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Well, it's finally time for Michael and Miley to walk down the aisle! All friends and family are here for the big day, and the happy couple hopes that nothing will go wrong. Well, it can, and it does...
1. The Dress Part One

**AN: It is November, at least when I am typing this, and when I post it, most likely it will still be November. Okay, now this is the wedding story that I promised last year. Okay, with all of the trials and tribulations of planning a wedding. It will not be easy, especially with the fact that Michael and Miley have a little girl now. Now, watch the funny walk to get down the aisle.**

 **Chapter One: The Dress Part One**

Michael was busy going over some last minute details as Robby Ray was feeding and playing with Destiny, his granddaughter. Charles was sitting right next to his brother, and couldn't help but to smirk as he saw his little brother panic as they were going over the details of the wedding. Michael went through a lot growing up, but this was panicking him? Charles still couldn't believe it. Everything that Michael went through, especially as a child, for him to panic over something a simple as a planning a wedding is kind of funny.

"You are putting way too much stress into this." Charles said.

"I have to make sure that everything is perfect, you know?" Michael said, not even looking up from the various stacks of paper in front of him.

"You got the venue, you got the food, and the guests are arriving from out of town, so everything is set, ok?" Robby Ray said.

"This has to be perfect. This has to be really perfect." Michael said, running a hand through his hair.

"Bro, you are really stressing out. Maybe you need to go lay down." Charles said, biting back a chuckle.

Michael glared at his brother, but knew that he was right. Michael pushed his chair back, and sulked off to his room. He calmly closed the door, and laid down in his bed. Charles walked over to Destiny, and picked her up.

"So, you think that he is taking this too seriously?" Charles asked him.

"Too seriously." Robby Ray said.

"I agree, he needs to leave some room for error." Charles said. "I'm not wishing for anything bad to happen, but in case it does, leave some room so it doesn't bite you in the ass later."

"That's the way to look at it." Robby Ray said. "I think that things will go smoothly as long as nothing really bad happens."

"I agree." Charles said, taking a seat next to him.

"So, do you honestly think that something bad is going to happen?" Robby Ray asked him.

"I am willing to bet money that it does." Charles sighed.

* * *

While the women were at Miley's last dress fitting, David, Christian, and Alexander were sulking through a nearby mall while their girlfriends were at the Dress Fitting, and getting their bridesmaid dresses. They did not want to sit around and listen to them all talking about things that only they would talk about. That was going to come later when they had to drive them home.

"So, how do you think the fitting is going?" David asked them both.

"No idea. We are going to hear all about it on the drive home, though." Christian said.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news, but this wedding, isn't it going to put the pressure on us in the near future?" Alexander asked them.

David and Christian both stopped, and turned to glare at him.

"What? What did I say?" Alexander asked them.

"He is right, though." Christian said. "I can hear it from Tawni now. 'Christian, I want our wedding to be like Miley and Michael's.' Man, I know that is going to happen."

"I know I am going to hear it." David said. "Alex and I grew up together, so she has been hinting at it somewhat already."

"It's going to be a comfortable few days, for sure." Christian said. "I already know it is going to get uncomfortable in the time up to the wedding."

"Yeah." David sighed.

"Hey, you think that Mike is going to try and peek at the dress before the wedding?" Alexander asked them both.

"I know my cousin, and yes, he will." Christian sighed. "Remember right before Destiny was born?"

"Right. He asked me to try and peek at the pictures that would tell them what their child was going to be." David said.

"I have a feeling this is going to be way worse than that." Alexander said.

"We agree." Christian said. "We know Michael, so that is something we can't help but to agree with you about that."

David nodded, and a laughed softly.

* * *

Tawni, Melody, Alex, and Casey were waiting outside the tailor's room while Miley got her final fitting for her wedding dress. Miley hoped that it would fit perfectly. The other girls that were with her were bored out of their mind. They already got their dresses, the bridesmaids dresses, and the wait was for to see if Miley's wedding dress was just right, or if it needed any more work.

"Okay, that's it." The tailor said. Miley looked in the mirror, and sighed nervously.

"Really? Is everything alright?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. Nothing really to be done. It fits perfectly." The tailor told her.

Miley stepped off the stand, and walked out to where her friends were waiting for her. It wasn't long before they surrounded her, all talking.

"How does it look?" Miley asked them.

"Mike is going to love it." Melody said.

"He's not going to see it until the wedding day, and you are not going to say anything to him either." Miley told them sternly.

"We won't." Alex said, shaking her head no.

"If that's the case, where are you going to put it?" Casey asked her.

"In our closet." Miley said. "I can trust him not to look at it."

"Really?" Tawni asked her, sounding skeptical.

"Really." Miley said. Tawni turned to Casey and Alex and shrugged her shoulders.

"I saw that." Miley said.

"Of course you did." Tawni said. "It's time to go?"

"It is. I just have to get this wrapped up properly." Miley said. She walked back to the dressing room to take the dress off, but not before giving her friends one more twirl.

"God, that is going to get old." Alex said.

"Is someone jealous?" Melody teased.

"No. I know that keeping something like that a secret from her fiancee is not going to work." Alex said.

"So he's gonna see it. That is what you are saying?" Casey asked her.

"Yes. He is going to see it, and he is going to be in for a surprise when he does." Alex said.

"What? You think that he is going to ruin it?" Melody asked.

"Not on purpose." Alex said.

"He's not you, for one." Melody said.

"Okay, cute. Very funny." Alex said.

"I'm serious." Melody said. "I heard stories from Mike about the trouble that you caused back in New York."

"That was when I was a young immature girl." Alex said.

"And now?" Casey asked, crossing her arms.

"Well..."

"You are the same, just slightly older." Melody said.

Alex stuck out her tongue, just in time for Miley to come back with her wedding dress all wrapped up carefully.

"Okay, I got my dress right here all wrapped up. Let's go back so I can put this up." Miley said.

* * *

A few hours later, Miley returned with a black case that contained her wedding dress. Michael was sitting on the couch, with Destiny on his lap. Destiny began to coo happily when she saw Miley. Miley walked over and kissed him and their daughter. Michael's eyes immediately went to what was in that bag that she was carrying, which he knew that was her wedding dress.

"So, that's the dress?" Michael asked her.

"Yup. This is what I am going to wear when we get married." Miley said.

"So, can I take a peek?" Michael asked. He reached for the dress, and Miley snatched it away.

"No way. You will see it when we get married." Miley said.

"If that is the case, why did you bring it home?" Michael asked her.

"I know that you are curious, but do not take a peek." Miley said, walking away and putting up her wedding dress. Michael sat there, and took a look at Destiny.

"So, do you think that I should take a peek at Mommy's wedding dress?" Michael asked his infant daughter.

Destiny shook her head no.

"Well, okay then, fine." Michael said. Just as he was about to drop it, Michael felt the urge to look at the dress creep back into his mind.

"Great, I am not going to be able let this go, am I?" Michael said to himself.

* * *

As the day went on, Michael's curiosity began to get the best of him. He knew that her wedding dress was going to look beautiful on her, but he had to try and see what it looked like. He contemplated sneaking a peek of it. Every time he was around that black bag with her wedding dress inside, he had to fight the urge to look inside of it and look at her wedding dress.

Michael sighed, and just decided that he was not going to look at her wedding dress. That little goal that he just decided for himself lasted all of twenty minutes, as he just thought of a way to look at the wedding dress...

* * *

"Okay, you want me to do what?" David asked as they sat in Michael's living room. Miley took Destiny over to Robby Ray's place, and that left the two friends in Michael's living room by themselves, with only time and a mischievous plan on their minds, Michael's mind at least.

"I want you to look at Miley's wedding dress, and tell me what it looks like." Michael said.

"Just how in the ever loving hell am I supposed to do that?" David asked Michael.

"Simple. You use your Jagan eye to look through the bag, and describe the dress to me." Michael said.

"No." David said sternly.

"Come on, what's the worse that could happen?" Michael asked him.

"We could get caught, for one." David said.

"That is not going to happen." Michael replied.

"Two, something really stupid could happen to the dress." David said again.

"How could something happen to the dress?" Michael asked him. "I am not even going to take it out of the bag."

"I don't know. I just have a really bad feeling about this." David said.

"Don't worry about it. Here." Michael said. He quickly left the room, and David knew he went to go get the dress, and then Michael returned with the dress, still in the black bag that came with it.

"See? All I want you to do is to look through the bag, and tell me what the dress would look like." Michael said.

"Really? That is all that you want me to do, right?" David asked, constantly looking between him and the covered wedding dress.

"Right. That is all." Michael said.

"Fine. The girls are not going to like this, though." David said.

"Thank you." Michael said, truly meaning it.

Michael held out the dress, and the moment that David turned to it...

 **POOF.**

Michael and David stood there in complete silence, and both horror and confusion as to what just happened. Gone, not a single trace of the dress. Right into thin air, the dress truly just disappeared.

Michael just stared between the empty space that he just had the dress in his hands, and David, who had the same dumbstruck look on his face.

"Well, shit." David finally got out.

* * *

 **AN: Well, that happened. Expect the entire story to have situations just like that one. Another thing, as with the synopsis, this is the first in a series of stories. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Dress Part Two

**AN: In the last chapter, Miley went to go get her wedding dress, and brought it back home to put up for the big day. Michael wanted to get a peek without disturbing it, or opening the plastic that it was in. Michael got David to use his third eye to look at it, but before they could do anything, the dress, plastic and all, mysteriously disappeared. Now, the panic sets in.**

 **Chapter Two: The Dress Part Two**

Michael just stared between the empty space that once contained Miley's wedding dress. He just had the dress in his hands, and now it was long gone. Poof, and gone it went. All Michael could do was look at the empty hands of his and back at David. He did that for a few minutes before David finally spoke.

"Okay, that happened." David said scratching his head. It took a few moments for both of them to register what had just happened, and while David felt like laughing at the events that just happened, Michael felt like panicking.

Michael looked at his empty hands, and moved them back and forth between his face and the thin air. Then he looked on the front and back of his hands, trying to see if the dress was anywhere in his hands at all.

"Mike, it's gone." David said, chuckling a little bit.

Michael looked at David, sheer panic on his face. He ran over to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"It can't be! It has to be somewhere!" Michael screamed. Michael ran into the other room, looking around for it in the living room, and under the couch pillows. David stood at the doorway, and he couldn't help but to smirk at the panic that his friend was going through.

"Mike, calm down. We are gonna find it." David said.

"How? It disappeared into thin air, like magic!" Michael screamed. Michael was searching the rest of the living room, when he stopped, and looked at David.

"What?" David asked him.

"Magic." Michael said. David was going to ask him what he meant by that, but once he had a moment to think, he knew where Michael was going with this.

"Wait, you think Alex did something, don't you?" David asked him.

"Don't you?" Michael asked him back in a honest tone.

"Really, after what just happened, that would be the best explanation." David said.

"Call her. See if she can help us out at least." Michael said, sounding desperate.

"Fine." David said, grabbing his cell phone, and dialing her number.

"Hello?" Alex stated.

"Babe, you wouldn't by any chance have put a spell on Miley's wedding dress, have you?" David asked calmly.

"Yeah. Miley wanted to make sure that Michael wouldn't peek at her wedding dress, so she asked me to put a spell on it." Alex said. "Wait, why are you asking me that?"

"Well, it's gone." David said.

"Wow, it works? Sweet." Alex said.

"Babe. Focus! Get over here, because we need to find it." David said.

"Okay, I'll be on my way." Alex said.

David hung up the phone.

"David, will she be able to find Miley's dress?" Michael asked him.

"Mike, you are my best friend, and Alex is my girlfriend. She has been doing magic for a while, so I will tell you the truth." David said.

"The truth is?" Michael asked him.

"You are royally screwed, my friend." David said honestly.

* * *

Alex arrived at Michael's and Miley's home, and Michael immediately pulled her over to the couch, and sat her down.

"Alright. I really need to know, what spell did you put on her dress?" Michael said, breathing uneasy as he spoke.

"I put a spell on the dress to prevent anything from happening." Alex said. "She wanted to make sure that nothing was going to happen to the dress before the wedding day."

"That spell that you did, it was also a fail safe if Michael tried to peek at it, right?" David asked her.

"I didn't think it was, but know I think it was." Alex said.

"Obviously." Michael muttered. David shot him a dirty look, and turned back to his girlfriend.

"Okay then, Alex. Where is the dress now?" David asked her.

"I have no idea." Alex said.

"Dear god tell me you have a plan to get it back at least." Michael asked Alex, sounding desperate.

"I think I do." Alex said.

David looked at Michael, and Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. Go ahead and do it." Michael said. They stood back, and Alex worked her magic with her wand, and Alex not only brought the dress back, but three of them.

"Great, which one is it?" David asked her.

"I don't know." Alex said. "One of these dresses has to be the real thing."

"Wait, why the hell are there three of them?" David asked her.

"I think it is because the spell that I did brings the closest match in the nearby area." Alex said. "One of the three here is the dress, and the other two are close copies, I guess."

"Wait a minute. How can we be even sure that these things are really her wedding dress?" Michael asked them.

"We have to look and see." David said. As David went to unzip one of the packages, Michael turned away from them.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked him.

"I am not looking at her dress." Michael said, shaking his head. "That is what got me into this mess in the first place."

"Fine then. Fair enough." David said. David moved to grab one of the bags, and when he did, the black plastic went up in a quick flame.

"Shit!" David yelped, shaking his singed hands.

"What did you do?!" Alex asked him.

"David, what the hell just happened!?" Michael asked, fearing even turning around.

"The damn thing went up in smoke when I touched it!" David screamed.

"Why?!" Michael screamed at him.

"I think it is because I am a demon." David said. "I don't know, that's it I guess."

"Great, Alex you look at the next one." Michael said.

"Okay." Alex said. She opened the bag, and shook her head.

"This isn't it." Alex said, setting the dress aside.

"Wait, are you sure? Are you 100% sure about hat, Alex?" David asked her.

"I saw it first hand, and this isn't it." Alex said. "It is close, but it isn't it by a long shot."

"What are you- Never mind, never mind, screw it. Just look and see on the last one here." David said, pointing to the last dress.

Alex took a deep breath, and began to slowly open the bag containing the dress, being careful not to damage it at all if this was rightfully was the dress.

David could only watch as Alex reached into the black plastic, and pull out what they hoped to be the wedding dress...

* * *

Even though he wasn't able to see it, Michael could literally feel Alex breathing a sigh of relief as she reached into that black plastic, and pull out Miley's wedding dress.

"It's it, alright. This is her wedding dress." Alex said, giving David a smile. David sighed, and fell back onto the couch that was right behind him.

"Thank god. Crisis averted." David said. Alex then carefully placed the dress back into the protective black plastic covering and zipped it up even more carefully.

"Okay, where does it go?" Alex asked Michael.

"In the back of the bedroom closet, where it originally was in the first place." Michael said.

"Okay, back it goes." Alex said, walking into his bedroom to return the dress to it's rightful place.

Michael walked over, and collasped next to his friend.

"Well, that just happened." Michael laughed, David reached over, and punched Michael in his arm.

"I take it that you are not going to try and peek at the dress again?" David asked him.

"No way. I will wait until the wedding day." Michael said.

"Good. Because you got lucky with Alex being able to find that dress. God knows what she was going to bring back." David whispered to him.

Michael laughed.

* * *

Miley, with Destiny on her hip, entered her home, and saw Michael sitting there asleep, with a Christmas movie going on the TV. Miley could only smile as she made her way over to him. The minute she put Destiny on the couch by him, she crawled over and onto her father's lap. That caused him to stir and wake up.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Michael said, finally waking up.

"Oh, nothing. What did you do all day?" Miley asked, sitting next to him.

"I had an adventure." Michael said. "David and Alex almost got me into some trouble, but I managed to steer clear of it."

"Well, that is what those two are kind of known for. You told me first hand." Miley said, grabbing Destiny when she crawled over to her. Miley grabbed her daughter, and headed towards the baby's bedroom.

Michael just sat there on the couch, thinking about what happened today. He felt bad for almost ruining Miley's wedding dress, but thanks to Alex, he was able to avoid certain disaster, that of which could and would have led to something as bad as the wedding being called off.

Of course, with one situation being adverted, he has to deal with another that is going to come up, and that situation is his Bachelor Party, and Miley's Bachelorette Party.

That is going to be another can of worms right there...

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the short length of the chapter. I decided to end the chapter right there for the sake of preventing it from dragging on too long. Okay, the next chapter will be the bachelor and bachelorette's parties. Of course, with the way that this story is going, there will be some big surprises for both Miley and Michael alike. You will see what I am talking about...**


	3. The Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

**AN: Alright, quick note. The wedding is coming up, and this chapter is going to be short. I am going to try and finish this story before Christmas, but no promises. Now that, that is out of the way, Miley and Michael are going to have their bachelorette and bachelor parties. They both are going to have surprises for them at their parties. Hint? Think who, not what.**

 **Chapter Three: The Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties**

Michael tied his blonde hair in a ponytail, while Miley slid on her skirt, and zipped it up. Michael quietly slid on his glasses as Miley checked her make up. She heard Michael sigh, as he walked up from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"I am not going to do anything." Michael reassured her.

"I know that. I trust you, but I heard what happens at those parties." Miley said. Michael knew that she was talking about his bachelor party. Michael told her the truth, and he was not going to do anything. Those words weren't going to reassure her, though.

"I can say the same thing about your bachelorette party." Michael said, a sly smile on his face.

"Michael." Miley whined. Michael sat on their bed, and he pulled her over. "Look, I promise that I am not going to do anything. Besides, your dad is coming with me. I am sure that he is going to keep an close eye on me. Melody and Marie are going to do the same for me."

"God yeah. Mother Hawk." Miley said, referring to Michael's older sister. They buried their feud, Marie and Miley, but there was still some heat there.

"Okay. Let's go." Michael said, almost yanking Miley out the door.

 _Okay, now I get the feeling that his is kind of up to something..._ Miley thought.

* * *

"Hey, you know what I just realized? Charles and Robby Ray here are the only ones that are still single." Alexander said as they were driving to Michael's bachelor party.

"True. Single life is sweet, but the ironic thing is that the youngest here is finally settling down." Charles said, shooting a look at his youngest brother.

"I don't get why I am blindfolded." Michael said. He was sitting in the passenger's seat while David was driving.

"It's a surprise." David said. "Your bachelor's party. Where we are going that is."

"I take it that you all got the riot act read to you by your girlfriends." Robby Ray said.

"Yes." David said.

"Casey threatened to cut off my manhood if I did anything." Alexander said. "I am rubbing off on her."

"Funny, Tawny threatened to do the same to me." Christian said.

"Miley trusts that I am not going to do anything. Besides, father in law is going with us." Michael said.

"Yes, sir." Robby Ray said, placing a firm hand on Michael's shoulder.

 _Something tells me that I am not going to enjoy this._ Michael thought.

* * *

"Miley, you are really going to enjoy this." Alex said as they drove to the party that was planned.

"Really? Where are we going and why am I blindfolded?" Miley asked her companions.

"It's a surprise." Melody said.

"Yeah, you are going to be surprised, though." Marie said.

"So, before we get there, did everyone tell their boyfriends not to do anything at Michael's bachelor's party?" Casey asked the girls.

"Yes ma'am." Alex said.

"I told Christian he would be missing his 'manhood' if he did anything." Tawny said.

"You know what's funny about that? I told Alexander the same thing." Casey said. "Funny how some certain people think alike."

"Don't worry, because we are here now." Alex said as their ride came to a stop.

* * *

Have you heard of the saying, 'great minds think alike'? Well, that is what happened here. At almost the same time, Michael and Miley walked into different clubs. Their blindfolds were removed at the same time, and this is what was said by the engaged couple.

"My God. You guys brought me here!?"

* * *

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?" Charles asked him.

"It's a strip club!" Michael shouted at him.

"Yeah, obviously." Alexander said, looking around at the various females walking around in states of undress.

"Need I remind you that Charles and I are the only ones that are single?" Robby Ray spoke to the entourage that was there.

"God, guys, what am I supposed to do here?" Michael asked them.

"Enjoy yourself, but not to much." Christian said, eying a stripper that walked past them.

"Look at you. Tawny's gonna kill you if she knows what you are doing here." Michael snapped at his cousin. Michael began to make his way towards the exit, but his brother stopped him, and he had a mischievous look on his face.

"Wait, before you go..." Charles said. He quickly put the blindfold on Michael again, and the rest of the guys picked him up and marched him around.

"Guys! This isn't funny!" Michael screamed.

* * *

"A strip club, really?" Miley said, as they sat down at a table to get drinks.

"Yes, a strip club."Alex said.

"Seeing as how this is your last night before you get married, we figured that this would be the best way to end single hood." Marie said.

"Yeah, look at the studs walking around here." Tawny said, looking around.

"Wow, just wow." Melody said in agreement with Tawny.

"Okay, this is not what I am expecting from a ladies club." Casey said.

"Why? They don't have places like this up north?" Alex asked Casey.

"Never seen one." Casey answered.

Miley smiled, took a drink just as a familiar face crossed in front of her. Once their eyes met, a shocked look crossed their faces at the same time.

"Miley!?"

"Jake!?"

* * *

Michael sat in a private room, blindfolded, and a sweet smell littered the air. Michael felt dirty being here. He felt as though he was cheating on Miley just by being at a strip club. He wanted to leave, but his friends put thought into doing this, so the least he could do is go along with it.

The music started, and Michael tensed up. He heard the door open, and heels stepping inside.

"Well, this is the soon to be married man, huh?" The woman said.

 _Wait, I know that voice. It's been a long time, but I know that voice._ Michael thought to himself. Once the blindfold was taken off of him, and he saw a familiar face.

"Penny!?"

"Mike-Mike!?"

* * *

"So, you and Michael are getting married." Jake Ryan, Miley's former boyfriend, told her. After the initial shock of seeing each other for the first time in a long while, Miley told him about her soon pending nuptials.

"Yeah." Miley said, showing Jake her engagement ring.

"Wow. That's nuts." Jake said. "I heard from the grapevine that you were engaged, but seeing you with that ring and you telling me in person is berserks."

"I can't believe it myself." Miley said.

"He treats you right, doesn't he?" Jake asked her.

"Like a queen." Miley said. "He treats me so well, and I am glad to be his wife."

"Good. You deserve someone that puts you on a pedestal, and obviously I wasn't it, but it makes me feel glad that you are marrying someone that can do just that." Jake said.

"Thanks." Miley said. "That means so much to hear from you."

"Go on, enjoy the rest of your party." Jake said.

"Thanks." Miley said. They shared a goodbye hug, and Miley returned to her bachelorette's party.

* * *

"So, you are engaged to pop princess Miley Stewart." Penny said, punching Michael playfully in the arm.

"I am. Thank you very much." Michael said.

"I can't believe, you are getting married. You were so innocent when we were back in St. Louis, and I can't believe that you are the first out of your family to get married." Penny said.

"With a little girl." Michael said. He pulled out a picture of Destiny, and showed it to Penny.

"She's cute." Penny said. "I still cannot believe you are getting hitched."

"I can't believe that you are working here as a stripper. What happened?" Michael asked her.

"When I came out here on my own, I had little to no money, so I had to get a job. This was the only place that called me back. Long story short, I began to work here, and the money is good enough to live off of." Penny said.

"Damn." Michael said.

"I have to tell you. Sorry about things between us. I never meant to hurt you, and I am glad that you found someone that you really love." Penny said.

"I know, thanks for that. I really appreciate it." Michael said.

After talking for a few minutes, Michael and Penny hugged, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

* * *

Michael got home at about midnight. He checked into Destiny's bedroom, and saw that she was asleep. Then he walked into his bedroom, and saw Miley sitting on the bed, almost as if she was waiting on him to get home.

"How did your party go?" Miley asked him.

"It was eventful, to say the least." Michael said.

"Eventful?" Miley said, and Michael noted the worry in her voice.

"Not like that. My first girlfriend, Penny, works at the club that they brought me to." Michael said.

"Really?" Miley said.

"Yeah." Michael replied. "We talked. I showed her a picture of Destiny. We said our goodbyes, and that was it."

"Oh." Miley said. "Well, at the club that I went to, I ran into Jake Ryan. He knew that we were getting married."

"What did you guys talk about?" Michael asked her.

"He said that he was sorry about how our relationship ended, and that was it." Miley said.

"Alright then." Michael said.

There was a moment of silence between them, and Michael sat on the bed next to Miley.

"We're gonna be okay as husband and wife, right?" Miley asked Michael.

"Sure we are." Michael said. "It won't be easy, sure, but as long as we are together, we are going to be just fine."

Miley smiled, and gave him a kiss. It was going to be an adventure like he said.

* * *

 **AN: The wedding is next.**


	4. The Big Day

**AN: Alright, the big day is near, and the bride and groom are more than a little nervous about their pending wedding ceremony. This chapter is going to be short, so there is that little warning in advance, but it will be satisfying to those who read it. Now, the story concludes.**

 **Chapter Four: The Big Day**

A few days earlier, Michael, Miley, and the entire group that was going to their wedding traveled to their separate hotels. Miley and Michael exchanged their final goodbyes before they were to be married, and then went their own ways. Miley and her bridesmaids went to their room, while Michael and his groomsmen went to their own room.

As the night rolled in, Michael laid in his room, knowing he was the only one awake, nervous about the day that was coming in a few hours. No doubt that he was marrying the woman that he loved, but he wondered was he going to be a good enough husband to Miley. It was scary, no doubt about it. One way to think about it, though, was to think about this as another adventure in life that he was going to go on with the two most important girls that he cared deeply about, those being Miley and their daughter, Destiny.

He had a lot to think about, and as he closed his eyes, Michael knew that Miley was thinking about the same things he was thinking about.

* * *

Well, time was getting close. In a few hours, Miley Stewart was going to be married. Michael Harris was going to be her husband, and after all of the ups and downs they went through, they were going to finally make it official. Miley wondered what their lives were going to be like, when they were going to be married. It wasn't going to be easy, but life and married life at that wasn't and isn't going to be.

Miley should consider herself to be lucky. Michael was a good man, and he worshiped her. What made her mad at herself was the fact that she cheated on him with Travis all that time ago. To make that situation worse, was that she almost lost him, relationship wise and death wise, because of her indiscretion. She thanks her lucky stars that he forgave her, and after some work on her relationship, they are here and about to be married.

She was going to become Miley Harris, sounds strange, but she was going to get used to it.

* * *

A slap to the face awoke Michael in the morning. He was about to scream bloody murder at the one who woke him up, but then he saw Charles standing over him, smiling like a hyena.

"Before I kill you, care to explain why you slapped me?" Michael asked him.

"Well, it's time for us to get dressed. The limo is going to be here in about an hour." Charles said.

Michael's eyes widened, and he quickly got up, and exited his room, only to see Robby Ray, Alexander, Christian, and David already getting dressed.

"Hey there, sleepy head. Nervous?" Robby Ray teased.

"Of course." Michael said, quietly changing into his suit.

"I would be too, if I was in your shoes." Alexander said.

"It's been an adventure, but you are finally here." Christian said.

"Yeah. You and Miley are finally tying the knot." David said.

"Guys I know." Michael said, finishing getting dressed. Michael put on his suit jacket, and then stared at himself in the mirror.

"Okay, how do I look?" Michael asked his groomsmen.

"You look alright." Robby Ray said.

"Don't worry man. You look just fine." Charles said. "The limo is here, so let's get out of here."

* * *

Miley and her bridesmaids were already at the wedding site getting ready to go down that aisle. While the bridesmaids were busy getting into their dresses and going over what they were about to do, Miley was busy getting some finishing touches on her make up, and her hair.

"I don't get it, why do we need instructions on how to walk down a simple aisle?" Melody asked, fidgeting around in her dress.

"We are trying to make sure that everything goes alright, and for the last time Melody, stop jumping around in your dress!" Marie said.

"Sorry. I am not used to dressing fancy." Melody said. "God, the sooner I am out of this, the better."

"I heard that!" Miley called out.

"Great, Miley is turning into a bridezilla." Alex said.

"It is _her_ day, after all." Casey said, with a smirk.

"Okay everyone, it's time!" The makeup artist said. Everyone stopped talking, and watched as Miley stepped out in her wedding dress.

Everyone gave her compliments on how she looked and how beautiful she was.

"Thanks, everyone." Miley said. She carefully walked out in her wedding dress, with her face covered by a sheer covering.

"I'm ready." Miley said.

* * *

Needless to say, Michael was more than a little nervous about what was going to happen. Michael was in the bathroom, probably throwing up, or what not. All of the groomsmen were ready to walk out with the bridesmaids, but Michael was trying to get his nerves back.

Finally, David and Charles entered the bathroom to talk to Michael.

"Hey dude, you feeling alright?" David asked him.

"Stage fright." Michael said.

"This is a big step and life changing event that you are about to experience." Charles said. "No surprise that you are feeling a little nervous."

"It's just...what if I am not a good enough husband to Miley?" Michael asked them.

"You will be. I bet that Miley is thinking about the same questions that you are asking us right now." David said.

"You're sure?" Michael asked him.

"We're sure." Charles said.

Michael seemed to feel better about what David and Charles told him. Michael stood up, and looked as though he would be able to take on anything.

"Okay. I'm ready." Michael said.

* * *

Well, it was about to happen. Michael slowly walked down the isle by himself first. Then came the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Christian with Tawny, David with Alex, and Alexander with Casey. Once the groomsmen and bridesmaids took their places, the wedding march started, you know, the song that signals the entrance of the bride.

Then he saw the most beautiful thing that he ever saw. On Robby Ray's arm, out came Miley, in the most beautiful dress that he ever saw. Then Michael thanked the lucky stars that he never peeked at that dress. Robby Ray marched her down the aisle, and up to where Michael was waiting for her. Michael felt himself shedding a tear when Miley took her place right next to him. That is where she always was, through thick and thin, she was right there next to him. That is when he knew that this was the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Michael turned to Miley, lifted up her veil, and kissed her on the lips. Of all of the kisses that they shared, that was the most important and sweetest one they had shared.

Everyone began clapping and cheering as they made their way through the aisle, and to the limo that had the 'just married' written on it. Michael and Miley smiled at their friends and family, and then disappeared up the street.

* * *

As night fell on their wedding day, Michael and Miley laid sound asleep in their wedding suite. After a few hours of sleep, Michael awoke, and looked out at the night sky. Placing a kiss on his wife's head, he quietly slid out of bed, and looked at the stars above him. He saw the stars, and looked at them with a smile on his face.

"Mom, I did it. I finally found a woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are gonna be so proud of me." Michael said, fighting back tears as he thought of his late mother.

Michael sighed, and returned to Miley, who was still sound asleep. Michael smiled, and returned to sleep beside his wife.

Little did Michael know, as he turned away from the stars above him, one of them blinked.

 _Merry Christmas, my son._

And a merry Christmas to you all.

 **THE END**


End file.
